Kansien Takana
by Dark-hearted Fairytale
Summary: Joskus oudot tapahtumat johtavat uusiin, jopa positiivisiin yllätyksiin. Huono tiivistelmä on huono. Going to translate it in English soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara belongs to CAPCOM

Hei, ensimmäinen suomenkielinen ja multi-chapter ficci minulta. Kritiikki on tervetullutta ja toivottavasti hahmot eivät ole liian OOC ^^'' Hauskaa lukuhetkeä! 

* * *

><p>Prologi:<p>

"Danna, Oyakata-sama haluaa tavata teidät", kuulin lojaalin shinobini Sarutobi Sasuken ilmoittavan.  
>"Ymmärrän", ilmoitin ja keskeytin keihäänkäsittelyharjoitukseni. Tunsin kuinka hikikarpalot valuivat ohimollani ja niskassani, kun hengitykseni tiheys palasi hiljalleen takaisin rauhalliseksi. Katsahdin taivaalla valaisevaan kuuhun. Tunsin itseni heikoksi ja epävarmaksi. Eri tavalla, kuin mitä olen koskaan aikaisemmin itseni tuntenut.<br>Käteni puristui nyrkkiin keihään levätessä yhä käsissäni. Ei. En voi antaa tämän tunteen voittaa minua! Olenhan minä Takeda-klaanin Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, Kain Tiikeri Takeda Shingenin oppipoika ja palvelija! Niin kauan kuin minussa elää Takedan Tiikerin tuli, niin kauan minä vielä päihitän kaikki esteet, jotka eteeni ilmestyvät!

"Anoo, danna..." Sasuken ääni kuului takaani, nyt lähempänä kuin aikaisemmin. Räpäytin silmiäni huomatakseni nostaneeni keihääni kohti kuuta kuin uhmatakseni tätä. Sasuke katseli minua nenäni edessä toinen kulma ylhäällä.  
>"Hupsista... Oyakata-samaa! Hontoo ni Sumimasen!" Juoksin takaisin kuuluisaan Takeda-kartanoon ja kiiruhdin Oyakata-saman luo tajuttuani, että olin tyhmyydessäni viivytellyt saapumistani.<p>

"OYAKATA-SAMAA!" Vedin ovisermin niin nopeasti auki kuin vain pystyin. Ehkä liiankin nopeasti, sillä se hajosi, mutta sille ei nyt voinut mitään, sillä Oyakata-sama mulkoili minua niin murhaavasti, etten ollut sellaista katsetta häneltä koskaan ennen nähnyt.

"Yukimura!" Oyakata-saman ääni jylisi ukkosmyrskyn lailla hiljaisessa kartanossa. Hän risti kätensä lihaksikkaan rintakehänsä eteen. Ah, nuo lihakset~... Mutta se ei hyvää luvannut. Sain kovan päänsäryn iskettyäni pääni lattiaan kumarruksessani.  
>"Oyakata-sama! Tämä Sanada Yukimura on syvästi pahoillaan viivästymistäni!" Oyakata-sama, vaikka tunnettiinkin lempeänä jättinä, pystyi olemaan Demonikuningastakin pelottavampi, kun vain halusi. Kuten hän oli tällä hetkellä.<br>"Yukimura. Olen saanut huolestuttavia uutisia korviini." Oyakata-sama aloitti. Kuulosti siltä kuin... Hän oli antamassa minulle tehtävän. Suoristin itseni ja katsoin hämmentyneenä edessäni istuvaan kenraaliin. Hän taisi huomata saaneensa kaiken huomioni, sillä hän jatkoi: "Länteen on hyökätty. Eikä vain pelkkä klaanikahakka kahden heimon välillä." Tämä ei kuulosta lupaavalta, mutta kun kyseessä on Oyakata-sama niin teen kaikkeni.  
>"Anteeksi, että keskeytän, mutta te siis tahdotte että menen ottamaan asiasta selvää?" Kysyin tarkastaakseni että olin ymmärtänyt oikein. Yksi nyökkäys. Yksi, ainoa, nyökkäys. Nielaisin. Tunsin jotain outoa. Kuin että epäilisin onnistumistani. Mutta kun Oyakata-sama- ei, vaan koko Kain kansa!- luotti niin minuun ja onnistumiseeni, ei minulle jäänyt mahdollisuutta tai tahtoa kieltäytyä tehtävästä.<br>"Minä, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, otan tämän tehtävän vastaan sieluni palaessa loisteliaana ja ylpeänä Takeda-klaanin puolesta!" Täytyy todeta, Oyakata-saman hymy kyllä saa kenen tahansa jalat veteläksi nuudeliksi.  
>"Niin sitä pitää, Yukimura!" Olin onneni huipulla. "Oyakata-sama!"<br>"Yukimura!"  
>"Oyakata-sama!"<br>"YukimuRA!"  
>"OYAKATA-SAMA!"<br>"YUKIMURA!"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the first chapter/Prologi

Korjaus viime kappaleeseen: Kyseessä siis ei ole ensimmäinen suomenkielinen fanficcini. Muistin sen vasta kun olin lähettänyt Prologin ^^'' Pahoitteluni sekaannusta.

* * *

><p>Se taisikin olla viimeisin asia, jonka muistin, sillä seuraava muistikuvani oli, kun heräsin pimeästä huoneesta. Kuinka niin oli päässyt käymään? Miten olin täällä? Avasin silmäni ja huomasin, ettei huone näyttänyt tutulta. Missä minä olin? Hiljalleen, salakavalasti muistin kaiken.<br>Oi, Oyakata-sama... Olen pettänyt teidät! Sillä muistini kätköistä nousi tärykalvoilleni muistikuvia tapahtuneesta.

Olimme oletettavasti löytäneet pataljoonan Oyakata-saman mainitsemasta uhasta, suuresta armeijasta. Neuvotteluista ei tullut mitään, joten taistelimme. Muistin kaiken sen verestä ja suolenpätkistä koostuvan meren, joka ympäröi meitä, vihollisen lähestyessä sen toisella puolella. Olimme umpikujassa. Olin umpikujassa. Johdin miehet kuolemaan.

Tunsin jotain märkää poskillani. Kyyneleitä. Mutta ne eivät voineet helpottaa oloani, tätä tuskaa jota tunsin sillä hetkellä. Mikään ase, mikään haava, ei pystyisi tuottamaan sellaista kipua ja tuskaa, kuin tietämys kansan ja Oyakata-saman luottamuksen pettämisestä. Minua pelotti, pystyisinkö enää koskaan kohtaamaan Oyakata-saman tämän jälkeen. Miten hän reagoisi? Kutsuisiko hän minua typerykseksi ja löisi nyrkillä? Vai jotain paljon pahempaa...

"Kauanko aiot vielä itkeä?" Huh? Mitä? Olinko itkenyt? Avasin silmäni ja huomasin edessäni olevan märän lammikon. Huomasin käteni olevan kosteat, kyynelistä. Olin siis itkenyt... Ja kauan.  
>"... Olet tyhmempi kuin Chosokabe", sama monotoninen ääni totesi. Käänsin silmäni huoneen ovelle. Mit- Kuinka-? Miksi juuri hän oli täällä?<p>

"Mori Motonari-dono?"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
